Shadowmmandos: a star ward prequels fan fiction
by PostalDudeFromMailbox
Summary: shadowmmandos is about a more genticly modifid clon comandos isued with a dark as the nite sky clone comando kataen armor
1. chapter 1

**hi gus thjs is ym seckdn fanfcition and its about star wards becaus latly i hav been playng republic comando on stem and thought i shuld make a fanfction abot it**

 **altho i ned som charctr ides and jf u could suggst som on my tumblr thad be cool**

 **also this story may influd erotic parts**

 ** _enjoi!!!_**

 **chapter 1: introducshun**

the clon comandos wer a morg genticly modifed clons who wer more superior than delta n other clon comando squads,

thes comandos hav a nickname for being genticly more modifed and expensiv then the othrs, they wer called "shadowmmandos"

 **squad: foxtrot alpha tango "F.A.T."**

RC-027

nikname: buckie

buckie is the leader of the pak n will do nything 4 his fello gene comrads, he is courageus, brav, hot, strong, and relly tall

he is 6'11 ft wif 8 paks, he was born 2 lead n has super big muscles and his armor is black n dark blue

RC-098

nikname: hunter

hunter, made to have supr speed and fast thinkig, he is the specilhst kf the squad n onli uses a pistol

he is 6'8 ft and only wears light dark commando armor so he can go faster than a sahdow his colors are blaxk and white

RC-053

nikname: zero

zero is female clon comando and is first of her own as she was genticly modifed by a femle bonty huntr, she has double d brests and was made for clos quaters cobat

she is 6'10 ft and wields 1 katna like vibroblade that is supr durable and can temporaily disabl lightsabr her colors r black and gray

RC-0666

nikname: ghost

ghost was not alws favored by the othr gene brotbrd he trined with as hos tactix wer too brutal as the bonty hunter instudctos had said, for his, he new he had to be marksman, he also secretly loves zero.

he is 5'11 slightly smaller than average but he used this "disavntage" as his avntage as he would train harder to become the best. he uses only the best sniper and was customized by him

these are, the shadowmmandos


	2. chapter 2

**chatper 2: deploment**

"lisen up foxtrot alpha tango squad, we r beng deploed on our very first mishun, obi-wan kenobi trusses us to finish this mishun wjth swift hastness, our objectiv is to assasinate one of the cis comandrs, comandr kolrog-ophi" said buckie with a gret anoncjng voice to the squad

ghost replied as he sharoens his neon red machet looking vibrobhlade "easy i eil go alon and asasnate him myself becus u alredy knoe i am the best in this squad"

buckie walked down anf headed towards rc-0666 and said "stand down and stop it with that attiutde rc-0666!"

hunter looked at the two and said "we need to get movign but where is zero?"

zero walkd out kf the amriry acros th hall n into the briefig room wif a sexy strut, her helmt was like no othr n did kot hav the weird T but the hlmet had a larg visor that covered thr entir face, she sad "alrfite im ready, when are we goign" as she sheathd her vibrokatna

"rite now" said buckie

foxtrot alpha tango ran to the dropshpi wif gret hast and whn thye reachd ther they lookd at each other nodding

obi-wan said over their communicashhn "may the forsh b with u"

END OF CHATPR 2


	3. chapter 3

**chatper 3: the mishun part 1**

jumpign out of the dropship foxtrot alpha tango (or f.a.t) land on their fete and roll on hil shotign supre battle drods, batle drods, dordikeas, n tanks with ther undefeatd tatic mad by no othr thn buckie

aftr kiling 593 drods, thye sprnt to teh dore and preprea to do a brech n clere

"alrite squad dotn forgte we r hre to asainate the comander by ordre from obi-wan kenobi, rembr to stick toghetr n stya frosty" said buckie to his felo gene cromades

"afiemativ" the rest of rhe squad replide

buckie plantde chagres on he dore and the squad hid behind walls to be saf from hte blast

 **"CLEER"** yelled buckie and all of the squad ran in firngn their gins at the drods as the drods also shot back but missd becuas thyre wer not programd to be betr than clon comandos

"alrite buckie wats next" said hunter

"inteligenze ses that teh comander is two hals away from us n is hesvily armd also hevily guarded by new supr battl drods calld "b3 ultra batle drods" with enhancd speed, betr exoskelton and a better shell, mos importantly... **better wrist rokcets**!!!!"

"no!!!!!" yelled zero and hunter

"dotn wory wif our enhancd gentics we cna win the fite and we also have ghost who is relly good at this stuff" said buckie

"ya i was made for his mishun, thye cal me ghost becaus im alwysa hdiden frkm the enemiy n cns nevr be spottd by any1" replied ghost

"yes enouf talk we go" said hunter

thye ran, thye ran so fast that nto even drod comandos can catch up to them, esch hallway was longre than he last, each hallway hda many dead clon troppers who falied the mishun, but this was sur to be a victory

thye bresch in and then kolrog-ophi says

"hahahah veyr nic of u to come foxtrot alpha tango, or shoudl i say... **SHADOWMMANDOS!!!!** "

"wat thr how!?!!?!" said buckie

"eazy, we had n inside spy, a rouge clon comando, clon comando "reaper". said kolrog-oph

"im in it for the credits" saiad reaper

"you republic traitor fux!!!!!!!1!!" yelled huntr

"hhaha but it is u who wkll die now, not only do i hav b3 ultra battle drods who are 9'10 ft tall and also witth **better wrist rokcets** , i mad a better drod!!! designd n traind by repar and virtualy invincibl, i call them, the shade comandos!!! a betr drod comando but stealth, faster, strongr, and **with more wrist rockets!!!** "

" **nooooooooooooooooooooooooooöô** " yelled buckie

2 b contined


End file.
